


I Just Can't.

by finnigannyles



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Fluff, Know that I don't write about these guys anymore because its potentially wrong, M/M, Omorashi, this is an old work before i realized that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 10:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11438946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finnigannyles/pseuds/finnigannyles
Summary: Jon and Arin are gonna have the funnest sleepover so they have to prepare! They go to the store to get snacks and such but god- Jon really needs to pee.





	I Just Can't.

**Author's Note:**

> If you didn't read the tags, I don't write anything about these guys anymore due to me realizing that's potentially wrong. This is just an old work before I realized that.  
> Tumblr: pissfics

Arin got into the driver’s seat and Jon got into the passenger one. Jon could tell that his boyfriend was purely excited for this super-mega-ultra-fun sleepover. Arin turned to Jon and smiled. “Okay, so we have to get snacks for this thing and we’ll be back here in no time.” Jon nodded to the taller male and grinned. “Alright. But we better not fuckin’ watch bullshitty movies like Food Fight.” Arin chuckled as he put on his seatbelt. “Hey, I only watched that because I was curious.” Jon rolled his eyes as he put his on and Arin pulled out of his driveway. “Suuure.” Jon said sarcastically and stared out of the window. Jon kept his thighs together and stayed quiet. He really had to pee. He would’ve gone before he left but Arin literally dragged him out of the house. “You sure this won’t take long?” Jon asks Arin. Arin glances at him. “What? Nah, it probably won’t.” Jon nodded and eventually the couple made it to the store. They parked, went inside, and went straight for the chip aisle. By now Jon was subconsciously shifting from foot to foot. Arin noticed this and looked at him. “You alright there, dude?” “What,” When Jon realized what he asked, he stood still. “Uh, yeah..” Arin raised a brow. Though he knows exactly what'sgoing on. And quite frankly, Arin is always a slut for omorashi. So, he decided to take a while choosing chips. Jon noticed this, whined softly, and hobbled over to his boyfriend. But a wave of desperation shocks through his bladder which makes him leak a little. He makes a small noise as he regains control of his bladder. “A-Ariiiin.. Are you going to be done choosing soon..?” Arin looked down at his boyfriend innocently. “Why? Do you need a drink too?” Hearing this makes Jon’s cheeks heat up and he whines again. Arin holds back a smirk as Jon speaks up. “No, I just.. I really gotta go pee..” This time Arin grinned and kissed Jon’s forehead. “Then go to the bathroom, babe.” When Jon hears the word bathroom, his bladder spasms, which makes him leak more, and he has to grab his crotch. He whispers to his boyfriend in a somewhat embarrassed tone. “Arin Hanson you know how I feel about public bathrooms..! I just can’t go in them..” Arin noticed how desperate the other was and he felt his lower abdomen stir. This made him horny as hell. But nonetheless, he nodded to Jon and quickly got chips and soda. “Okay. All we need now is ice cream. We’ll order pizza later. Okay?” Jon mumbled a ‘Yeah.’ as he walked behind his boyfriend. He’s not sure if he can hold it. Actually, he /knows/ he can’t hold it. So, he tugs on Arin’s oversized hoodie sleeve. “B-Babe I don’t think I can hold it..” “Hang on,” Arin got some red velvet ice cream out of the freezer. “We just have to go pay now. Keep hanging on.” Jon whined but nodded as the two made it to the register. Unfortunately the only one with a short line had a cashier with an old lady. Looking at how slow she’s scanning the other people’s items makes Jon groan internally and squirm more. By now his brown eyes were glossy with tears. Arin looked at his boyfriend and kissed his cheeks softly. “Hey, you’ll be okay. It’s almost our turn.” Jon shook his head as more pee came out for a few seconds. “Arin I can’t..!” He whined quietly. Then a steady flow of pee started and Arin’s eyes widened. Jon closed his eyes as he peed; a puddle forming under him. Now Arin has a boner, AND Jon’s pissing himself. When Jon was nearly finished, he opened his eyes and Arin was putting his oversized hoodie on him. “Just say the puddle is /apple juice/.” Arin couldn’t help but snort. Jon nodded but when he finished completely, the cashier greeted them both loudly. “HELLO, DID YOU FIND EVERYTHING YOU NE- OH.”


End file.
